2013 Gaskill Vet-LIRN Project Summary/Abstract The Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN) was developed by the FDA to increase the safety of human and animal health by investigating potential adverse events involving animal feed or animal drug contamination or adulteration. The testing of diagnostic specimens adds insight into investigations not routinely obtained from traditional food testing laboratories. Such investigations require detection methods that are validated for organs and diagnostic samples such as urine, feces, and blood, which are not typical food matrices. The objective of the proposed work is to expand the number of multi-laboratory validated analytical methods that can be used by the FDA Vet-LIRN cooperative laboratories during outbreaks or events of animal feed or drug contaminations. The proposed project will also strengthen the collaborations and integration of the network laboratories to encourage seamless interactions during actual emergency related testing. The specific aim of this proposal is to perform multi-laboratory validations of liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) methods for detection and quantitation of anticoagulant rodenticides in animal tissues, fluids and feeds, and mycotoxins in animal tissues and feeds. Analytes and matrices for these methods will be expanded in the last year of the project as needed to address specific Vet-LIRN needs. Another major aim of this proposal is to provide collaborative support for other funded Vet-LIRN multi- laboratory method validation projects. We have agreed to collaborate and provide support of seven other Vet- LIRN network laboratory toxicology sections. This proposal will help ensure that the University of Kentucky Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory has the necessary instrumentation and technical staff support to adequately handle the collaborative analyses. The expected outcomes are to complete the multi-laboratory validation of the methods listed above and disseminate the methods to Vet-LIRN collaborating laboratories and to the FDA Vet-LIRN. The impact of the proposed work will be to improve human and animal health by increasing the number of validated testing methods available for collaborating Vet-LIRN laboratories to use during outbreaks or events of animal feed or drug contamination or adulterations.